


[VID] L-O-V-E's Not What This Was

by Muirgen258



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Constipation, Happy Ending, Implied sex workers, M/M, Video, Well at the very least, implied happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muirgen258/pseuds/Muirgen258
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are in a relationship but their both in denial about their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] L-O-V-E's Not What This Was

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anwamane_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anwamane_13/gifts).




End file.
